


[FANVID] I like you, actually.

by p0rcelain



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rcelain/pseuds/p0rcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Walsh doesn't do boyfriends. Then there comes Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANVID] I like you, actually.

**// PLEASE WATCH IN HD //**


End file.
